War of the Worlds
by DeathScorpian
Summary: Hell decided to invade numerous worlds for control. What they didn't know was that the worlds were truly capable of fighting back. Mass X-Over. Not always going to follow the main characters.


**A/N: This is technically my second fanfic, though its the first uploaded. I happen to like One Piece a lot, which will be able to be noted in the fanfics I upload. I will attempt to upload at a decent speed, but real life may stop that from time to time. I will ask for reviews for constructive criticism and to know what you all think, but I won't require them. I am writing these because I enjoy them. Chapter 1 will be uploaded within the next day or two, hopefully by the end of the night. This is a mass crossover between numerous animes and video games.**

**Disclamer: I obviously don't own anything about any of these, with exception to the OCs that I may make from time to time.**

Prologue:

Everyone in Heaven knew that Hell was going to be declaring war on the worlds soon. How soon, no one knew for sure. But it didn't matter. The angels were preparing for war, however... While they were preparing, the demons of Hell were already prepared. Lead under the command of the Queen of Hell, Melina, she was overseeing the final preparations before going into battle herself. The first two planets needed to be fast and quick victories.

The Queen of Hell, despite her epitaph, was quite a beautiful woman. She had blood red hair which hung straight just past her shoulders. She was garbed in magically tempered steel armor, which was specially designed to allow her wings, which had blood red feathers, room to move and be used as necessary.

The demons were finishing up preparations to move upon the first and second worlds. One was a world comprised of civilians and the ones called Shinobi, who used an energy they liked to call Chakra. The other was a planet which was mostly comprised of islands with one continent. It was comprised of a naval military who were doing battle against people who called themselves pirates.

There were a good handful of other worlds on their list, as they were choosing to eliminate the most powerful of the mortal opposition before the angels could reinforce them. Melina held up her right arm as the portals to the two worlds opened up. She snapped her arm down, yelling, "Go, my minions! Destroy every last mortal with any power!"

* * *

><p>In the world of the pirates, the once grand prison called Impel Down, was in ruin as prisoners were either killed or forced to join under the one pirate who was foolish enough to join Melina on her quest for domination. This pirate's name was Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard.<p>

This man was middle-aged and had a massive build with missing or broken teeth and a scruffy black colored beard, hence his epitaph. Long, thick, curly black hair hung behind his neck under a black tri-corn hat. His garb consisted of an open black captain's coat with gold shoulders and brown buttons over an open red shirt, revealing his large and hairy chest and two beaded necklaces, green and blue respectively. Tied around his green pants which only went to his ankles was a loosely tied orange sash with three flintlock pistols on his left and a bottle of rum on the right. His black shoes with a single gold buckle on each topped the impressively powerful man off.

Most of the prisoners that were high in power joined immediately, while the few that didn't were put down. Just as the Queen and Blackbeard were about to clear the last of the cells out, one of the pirates under Blackbeard's command was sent down the rows of cells with a gust of sand.

The two shared a look as a deep laugh boomed towards them. A voice said in the same tone, "So you think your men could kill me? Why don't you try yourselves?" As more laughing came their way, the large form of Sir Crocodile, ex-Shichibukai and former president of the Baroque Works organization, appeared before them wearing but simple prisoner's clothing. Despite being in prison, he still had his hair slicked back with the long strand in his face. He still retained his grayish skin and the 'crocodile's smile' scar across his face and the bridge of his nose. His usual golden hook topped the powerful sand user off as he stared at the two before him.

* * *

><p>As Melina dealt with the pirates, her top Council Member, Durran, had taken command of the forces in the Shinobi world and had stopped fighting for a small moment of peace. The small village before them was falling easy in the rain, as they began to crush the remaining forces. His moment of peace was cut a bit short as an area once thought captured was ignited by the explosions of multiple missiles.<p>

Durran was no pushover. He wore a dark metal plate armor with a helmet that looked like it had two horns sticking out to each side. In his hands were a pair of flamberge longswords, the dark silver blades having black edges, making them look like powerful blades.

Standing firm, a male soon appeared before him. This one was stranger than any mortal he had seen so far. Despite the fact that he wore an unusual large black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it and donned the headband with the four lines in it, the strangest thing was all the piercings and his eyes. The visible piercings were a long bridge piercing in the upper nose which was attached to each cheek with a circular stud, a stud between his nose and forehead, six studs around the bottom of his face, and one in each ear. His eyes were a ripple-like pattern with light purple iris and sclera. Orange hair tied back into a long ponytail with some hair hanging over the right side of his face and headband just past his eye.

The male said with a slightly angry tone, "I am Pain. You have trespassed on God's territory. I will destroy you and your demonic brethren." With that, he quickly formed hand signs while shouting, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering, Durran is from the Dragon Quest/Warrior series, though he had a minor change or two. Him and the rest of the council will be the 'Boss family' of monsters featured in Dragon Warrior Monsters 2.**


End file.
